


Tangerines and Seawater

by ohmythief



Series: Alternative Lifes for Lapidot [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Magical Realism, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Witches, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: Alternative universe where soulmates are associated with a distint smell and taste for each person. As for Lapis, her dreams are filled with orange until she stumbles upon green in the middle of the road.Each chapter has a proper ending, so they work as one shots. More chapters may be added, following the line of the story.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Alternative Lifes for Lapidot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698409
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up with the taste and smell of tangerines. Your body stretching out while your eyes tightly shut, the mixed sour and sweet smell getting replaced by that of the real world. With a soft growl, your hand jumps to rub at your temples by the sudden headache that hits you. Now it all comes back to you, and the frown is replaced by a expression of sadness. Once again, you ended in the same rotten place. Once again, you woke up in stolen sheets. So you face to your immediate right and recognize the naked back of your tanned ~~lover~~ friend with your eyes now wide open. Sighing, you crawl out of the bed and brush the sand out of your eyes. You are trying to recall the taste of tangerines again while looking for your clothes that were thrown all over the place the night before, but the taste is long gone. 

Without a second glance back, you walk out of the room filled instead with a strong smell of cheap cologne. Inwardly, you laugh. Even if the thought feels bitter every time, you can't help but feel glad that Jasper is not your perfect match. Somehow you have started loving that ugly, rotten smell of cologne since it reminds you that sweet tangerines are still waiting for you out there, somewhere. And if not, for some reason... Then, you welcomed with every inch of your body your found love for the fruit. Though you wonder, what could your soulmate be associating you with? Is it the the taste of beer? Cheap wine? The smell of sweat and ugly choices? Whatever that last meant.

You are looking back in the reflection of the wide mirror in the middle of Jasper's living room. It's okay, even if you find yourself back, you will always know your way out of here. Out of this? Out. Just out. And so you did, fixing your hair with your hand you now feeling the sun kissing your dark skin. You smile, and taste the clouds free of her. Now you feel like going for a walk, since its Sunday. You hesitate for a few seconds, but you have walked a different path before and you always found your way home. So you start walking left instead of right, and a song starts playing in your mind. You are humming to an unheard tune and your steps follow the improvised rhythm. You think of orange and hints of green, and your eyes close before you notice. 

Your steady breath comes to a halt as you hear a whimper close by. As your eyes meet the source, you find a small pup trying to reach for something beneath a wooden trash can. You wonder if you could be of any help, since animals were not your strength and it shows. As you reach the pup, she spots you and backsteps a little, now shrinking into a ball of trembling fur. Instead, you look around and find no one to be around so you think its just a stray dog but as your head is settling for that theory, the shimmer hanging from her neck disposes of it. Now you stare at the collar's pendant, as a nasal voice picks your interest from behind. 

As you squint your eyes, you spot a petite blonde girl with big round glasses and a green thermos barely hanging across her torso. She kept screaming pumpkin while getting closer to you, fast. And you really meant fast, even with her short legs she reached you soon enough. But she didn't seem to see you standing there, as her reddened and freckled face nearly touched the ground as she grabbed the pup in a tight embrace. She kissed the dog between thank god's and soft sniffing. Now you just feel out of place, looking somewhere else and your feet make an attempt to move far as you scratch your neck awkwardly. Before you could move past this though, she finally stares at you with those big and also round green eyes, and a soft grin. You notice her disheveled but endearing hairstyle. As she spoke to you, you found your eyes traveling down and noticing the plain white shirt under the short overalls, and a few odd bandaids here and there starting with her hands and some on her legs. 

As you completely missed her sentence directed to you only, she turns around with the pup in arms and a silly jump on each step she took away from you. You feel blood rushing to your face because not only did you forget to pay attention to the cute stranger, but yes. You were totally staring and checking her out. Shame creeps on your entire body and you cover your face but your feet do better. You left the road and swore you would never take this path again.

  
Which was a fat lie. As you woke up again with the strong smell of tangerines, your day comes to a fastforward and now you found yourself walking down the self prohibited path. Your eyes follow the road nervously, looking for any petites blondes and you sigh with fake relief as you make your way without incidents. You honestly wanted to see her again, even if it meant making a fool of yourself a second time. You soothe your soul remembering the taste of tangerines and go towards your originally designated destination. Your orange thoughts were soon enough replaced by blue and the beach before you. 

  
After a whole week, you decide its time to take the right path. And so, you did. It was important to say that your steps felt light as for the first time in a while, your sunday didn't start in foreign beds and cheap cologne. You woke up tucked between your own bedsheets, made breakfast and drank coffee which was missing a spoonful of sugar but there wasn't any left. As your day started well, you gulped down the bitter taste and took notes on everything missing here and there. Now, you carry that handwritten list on your pocket as you make your way through the same old path. Same old friends, known faces that wave at you. You wave them back, and you spot a singularity that you were certain was never there before.

In the middle of everything, or more exactly, in the middle of the street, there was a doorknob. It was like someone dropped it, right in the center as not a single centimeter left or right, and you thought of a kid laughing while drawing a door with green chalk around it thinking it was the most hilarious thing ever. You looked around and no one seemed to notice or just didn't care. You look back at it and decide to fulfill your quota of good deeds for the day, as your hand reaches for it with the purpose of throwing it away and avoid any accidents concerning a random doorknob. Instead, you find it is stuck to the ground. Now you look everywhere and believe people will be looking at you funny, and even laughing because this has to be some sort of prank from the same kid that drew this door, but no one pays attention to you. 

The oddest thing is that you feel overwhelmed by a sudden and strong smell that you know all too well, and your head spins while your ears feel cold as ice. You intend to walk away but you feel frozen. But now you are not looking at the grey paviment, but instead you are staring at a real door. Not a chalk drawing, but a whole door lying on the street. Maybe this is all a mistake, or a nightmare. Maybe you ought to wake up beside Jasper and find that nothing has changed, and you will always end up taking the worst choices no matter what. As all of this has to be a cruel dream because all you can smell is tangerines everywhere, anywhere. You will wake up and the sweet smell will be completely replaced with rotten cologne.   
  
Anxiety soaks your bones as your thoughts race, completely ignoring the fact that you are no longer the one frozen in the spot but instead is the world around you. Color seems to be draining everywhere, except on the green door carved with dark vines and a shimmering bronze doorknob standing out. Before you realize all of this, it turns and it now looks like somebody or something is opening the door from the other side. It doesn't suit well and it obviously frightens you as you truly believe this is a nightmare of terrors. You take a shaking step back before deciding to sprint away, but blonde hair stops you on your tracks. Green eyes find yours.

The smell of tangerines is strong, but you are focused on counting the freckles on her round nose. A few seconds pass by and finally, she looks around and softly asks you if you are alone. She then takes a long sip from a cup and her nose twitches. You can only nod, and she rushes you inside. Relunctantly, you step inside the door in the middle of the road. And it shuts behind you, trapping you.

Except that you are suddenly filled with relief. You ask yourself why, and the petite girl looks back at you with a glint on her eyes and a chesire smile. It seemed like she reacted to your thought, but it couldn't be. But say again, that door was impossible too. Wasn't it? And now against your will, your common sense is telling you to run. This is not normal, this is bizarre and it translates to a big chance that all this was a trap. You might ask though, what is all this? But you can barely make any shapes as the place is badly lit. The only source of light is a small candle between you and the other person. Is she a girl anymore? What even is going on?

"I understand that you are confused, so let me explain" she moves around and with a flick somewhere, now there is light everywhere. You squint your eyes, taking everything in and somehow your heart feels like its jumping out of your chest "First of all, I don't even know what is going on-"

"What?!" the girl walks past you, reaching for a teapot and filling her cup once again. Smoke rose from it, swirling in shapes that resembled sunflowers and she left it on a table near. You looked around and identify a shop filled with what seemed like herbs, old books, metals, rocks and gemstones everywhere. You recognized a few on your own, but the one that stood out the most was a blue one shaped like a teardrop big enough to fit your whole hand. That's Lapis Lazuli, and you knew it very well because your family named you after it. And...

"Peridot" the girl said, "Yes, I can read your thoughts" explaining and also pointing to the green stone that you grabbed "That's the name of it, and its also my name. I guess we both have that in common, for starters" she giggled, and in a different and completely normal situation Lapis would have snorted and flirted with her but they were underground and somehow... When she looked right you could see clear skies and a cozy establishment in front of the one you were in.

"What is going on?" you pinched yourself near your elbow and shut your eyes in an attempt to wake up, but instead heard more giggling and snorting. 

"If you actually listened to me, I already told you"

"What, exactly?"

"That I-" she sipped from the now cold beverage and walked towards the farthest corner "Have no idea what is going on"

"..." ...

She dropped the cup in the air and you immediately flinch expecting the sound of porcelain cracking, but instead it just poofed into nothingness. You could feel a new headache coming any time soon, as you could also feel your legs dropping dead and somehow you fell into a cushion conveniently placed "You are welcome" she said, bowing and turning away.

"Are you serious?" you finally stuttered, and you intended to send a murderous glance her way but your nose kept following a singular smell, so you were facing elsewhere scanning for the source.

"I don't think you are a witch like me, nor some sort of magical creature since I can't sense any kind of pecularity in you. In a sense, you are so normal its just plainly boring"

"Wow, thanks" your body acted on its own as you stood up and walked towards the same corner Peridot was at. 

"Don't feel bad, since you managed to find it" Peridot once again walked towards the teapot and drained its contempts on a larger cup, not exactly waiting for the steam to blow off as she took a big gulp. She seemed unbothered by the heat, but instead seemed surprised by you now following her around "What is it? It's not my fault! Are you trying to intimidate me, mortal?" she hissed and intented to scare you off. It didn't work at all as laughter bubbled inside you, but you had other things in mind.

"What are you drinking? What kind of magic is that and why do you drink it so much?" you arched an eyebrow and she just... laughed. Maniacally laughed even, with her arms covering her belly and tears on her eyes. You felt humilliated and looked around for some sort of exit, but how could it be possible if you don't even understand what you got into? Even looking for the carved door was a mistake, since it was nowhere to be seen. 

You feel annoyed and crossed your arms waiting for her to share the joke, but she just keeps looking back at you and go straight back to laughing. As she tried to regain her posture, failing a few too many times, you decide to explore some more. And you finally find it, the source. A few meters away you spot various vegetables and fruits: herbs hanging, mint, tomatoes, apples, a great pumpkin, many bright things with weird looking shapes. But finally... in a basket made of small trunks tied with vines, you saw tangerines piled up. Your hand grabs one and now your fingers work fast in peeling it so you can not only smell it, but taste it. For some reason you feel like this is it, (and you ask yourself: this is what, exactly?) but you don't understand why. You have eaten tangerines before but it never felt like magic running through you. Maybe its because you are literally stuck in some sort of magic realm, and these tangerines could be different from your normal world. Still, after the third bite for some reason the only thing left is frustration. This is not it, but close. What is close, though? Are you going insane? Were you already? "Hey, can you stop your monologue for a sec? Its really annoying and overwhelming"

"Depends. Are you going to fill me in about your laughing histeria?"

"You fool" she snickered "Humans always expect some sort of hocus pocus, it was just commoners tea from the human world, mind you... And a few unimportant herbs that should have made it last longer"

With an arched eyebrow, you paused for a while so she could elaborate more, but she didn't as you also expected "Alright, weirdo" the petite woman growls, and you smile.

Peridot's tiny hands clutched into fists at her sides and her nasal voice became a pitch higher, and you thought her voice was loud enough before "Who are you calling weirdo?! Its not like its my choice!" she turned around and began scanning the room for something.

"Not your choice? You got a curse on your or something?" this time you snickered and her eyes focused on you again, shooting daggers.

"Apologize" And you do, worried that you might have triggered something as she seems in the middle of her own personal storm. Her face relaxes a few seconds after the words run from your tongue and together, as she asked for your help being taller and all, you cleared the nearest table and sat down with it between you two "Kind of, though" she offered some tea and as you answered no, she chugged down the rest inside the teacup before continuing her speech "Every morning my mouth feels dry like I chewed on sand and salt. I got to stay hydrated to keep the nasty feeling away but lately it has been really persisting to stay" your thoughts started rushing, and the tangerine smell lingered stronger. Her face drew an expression of pain "Its like a big wave crashed on me and I swallowed a whole beach" your eyes reached for the basket but it was far away. Peridot sighs and leaves the area, as the scent does too. You seem to come upon a realization, but there is no way... 

As your thoughts become a jumble of words and nonsense you can no longer place in order, your feet drag yourself towards the tangerines. But not the fruit, you don't find any fruits here. You are surrounded by Peridot's small but cozy kitchen, and in front of you there is a mix of orange and green filling your nose. Your sight is blocked by Peridot's disheaveled hair and you slowly reach to watch for whatever could be in front of her, but there is nothing that interests you. And that nothing tells you everything.

"Hey, Peridot" you hang your hand on her shoulder and she jumps.

"What?! Don't scare me like that!" she hissed and turned around, and the kitchen suddenly felt too small for the two of you. She blushes and tries to run away from your gaze but you grab her by the shoulders and now she's shrieking.

"What do you mean? Couldn't you read my thoughts?" you supposed that inside your head, your mind was loud and wild. There was no way she could not have noticed you.

Her shoulders relax, but her face and ears are still burning "Now that you say it, you are thinking too loud. But I guess I was too focused on getting rid of the awful taste in my mouth, its getting worse"

"Maybe I can try something?" she laughs and laughs as soon as you finish your sentence, but your poker face and stern look make her realize that you were dead serious. You are trying to remember an old song so she couldn't read your thoughts and keep the next act a surprise. Nervousness bubbled inside you, but your cheeks tinted pink nevertheless. 

"Are you insane? I think you are, and that song in your head is so awful. There is no way a human can help me, even more within my own walls" with a scornful look, she tried to free herself from your grasp but her efforts were in vain. 

As your head felt empty and so much lighter, you reach down and met the tangerine taste you loved so much. 

Your whole body was on fire and the tip of your fingers was tingling. Your fidgeting hands urged to tangle themselves in Peridot's wild blonde hair and it drove you mad, insane, as finally the smaller girl started to kiss you back. She could feel it, she now knew. She was shaking from head to toe while you covered her waist with your arms, holding her strong and secure. Your hand on the small of her back, both feel overwhelmed and heated. The air becomes heavier and everything buzzes around you.

You finally forgot the taste of tangerines, and now you found one that you loved even more. You were memorizing Peridot's lips as your tongue traced them and you smiled, because she was so nervous and trembled with every move. She was so petite, and so bright, and so beautiful. You kiss the corner of her mouth and she sighs, relaxing in your embrace. You kiss her neck and she takes a sharp breath. She's burning and feels so small in your arms. This kiss is the best you have ever had, even if it was messy, so sloppy and seemed new for Peridot, you never wanted it to end.

You are tented to bite her neck but stop, and return for a long, deep kiss. You decide to lose yourself in her lips. She gasps, as you pin her against the counter. Heat pools deep down in your bones but also between your legs, so you have chosen to stop. With a soft, final kiss you open your eyes and look at your artwork. 

Tears on the corner of her eyes, her skin red as a cherry and you can't help but smile. She is gasping for air and her dilatated pupils were fixated on the floor "Did it go away?" you whisper. She gulps down and nods slowly.

The blonde girl finds your hand and seems lost in the mix of the color of her skin and yours. Renmants of seawater were left on your lips, and the tangerines were long gone. But what lingered the most, was the present bittersweet taste of cheap tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's smut. That's it.

Your fingers stroke her covered niples as your mouth made art on her neck. You start moaning as one of her knees made its way between your legs. You wanted to eat her, completely and oh so slowly... You wanted to memorize her taste everywhere. She whispers your name and her whole body keeps shaking furiously "Lapis..." her breath hitches as you grab her breast. You soon found the clothes on her disposable, and rushed to meet her bare body with your fingers and your tongue. She was hopeless, as she was new to all of this. And she is so pretty, you moaned just thinking about how precious she is.

"Peridot, please let me kiss you" 

It always comes to this. The vines now appearing all over her body restricted your needs. As you have tried before, whenever you got rid of her clothes the vines become visible and all over her bare body. The first time you tried to kiss her like this, your tongue was hurt by thorns that weren't really visible. She told you before, that she has casted this protective spell scared of whoever might hurt her. And you stopped and reassured that you would never hurt her, and that you loved her. She says that she knows and that she trusts you blindly, but the lust of the moment was shattered and you were back to retrieving the long forgotten tea bags on the kitchen counter. It was not the time, and that was okay.

Over some tea and magic seeds that made funny shapes of steam, she tells you a story that breaks your heart. She has never been one to hope for true love, as everyone back at home kept reminding her that it was not her purpose. She didn't have an origin to tell, but a past of violence and brutal force against enemies that she never knew. Her magic was used for sefless purposes, hurting others and she thought that this was all she would ever get to know.

Until. A small, gentle human came upon a forgotten door and met her. Both were afraid, but put their differences aside and got to learn about one another. As she explained her encounter with this human, his soft smile already making sense in your own mind, Peridot finally learnt the opposite of hate and hurt. He showed him the pieces of magic that were brought to his world, and told stories of how humans and other beings kept meeting foretold by destiny and the will of love. As Peridot returned to her real and daily world, now finding sense to the seawater stuck in her taste buds, her comrades found her disfunctional and broken, cursed and senseless. 

She finally told you, about a day that finally broke her and made her shut herself in. The day that she knew something worse that being ignored and pushed aside by her once equals. As she was left alone most of the time, waiting for her soul to corrupt and her body to lose shape, a few magicians found her. It was foreign to her now, being in the middle of what seemed to be a conversation and she tried to read their thoughts, but all she heard was laughter. 

They were making fun of her, shoving her, hitting and leaving bruises over her small body. Someone pulled her hair and the only sentence she could make out, "Maybe you should drown with the fishes, isn't that your destiny after all?" was the last words she heard before her lungs were completely filled by water not long after. 

They left her.

And she died.

Or she thought.

The tea went cold, like the tears on your cheeks.

"Peridot, I-" you wanted to say something, but she smiled and it reminded you that it was long ago. She was okay, but you were shaken by anger. You felt tears already fighting their way out again, and your throat shut tighly.

You were okay, and so was she. This time, you were awake and completely sober. You were better, and you will keep becoming better.

You plant a kiss between her small breasts, ignoring the invisible thorns hurting your lips "Peridot" you whisper savouring her name and she stares at you, waiting for your next thought aloud. Blue eyes locked on green ones, you close yours and kiss her damptened lips "Please, let me adore you"

She sighs and motions you to sit down beside her. With her eyes closed, she completely relaxes and seems lost in concentration. You are left marveling at her naked body. And she is glowing, but quite literally. Peridot was suddenly showered in stardust and the vines around her limps started trembling, retreating and leaving her. They seemed to evaporate, as they danced away. The rest of the vines were also moving and leaving patterns that you wanted to chase so badly with your own tongue. Around her, flickers of gold lighting were floating and they reflected on your dark skin. A small buzz could be heard all around as the last vine waved away.

Your hand moved on its own and found a stray hair hanging on Peridot's forehead, so you replaced it by leaving a soft kiss on its place instead "Are you okay?" you softly share against her skin.

"I am now" she's smiling. Although the magic is over and gone, Peridot's skin is still carrying light on its on, as your lover is glowing still "But I don't really know what to do next" her eyes shyly look away as you snort.

You kiss the corner of her mouth and giggle, answering with a sultry tone that makes her skin burn, leaving goosebumps everywhere "Let me do the magic this time"

The world shifts around you and everything else become less than unimportant, it does not exists. The only thing that matters is Peridot. You put your hand on her chest, feeling the constant but rushed jumps of her heart. With small force, you lead her to lie down, her back flat against the mattress. You look at her, now free from vines and invisible thorns. Your lover looks wondrous, laid down, bare and waiting for you to take her whole. And you want it so badly, that your body twists in agony.

With your index finger, you trace her collarbone as you slowly straddle her hips with your legs "Do you trust me?"

"I do, Lapis. Why do you ask that?" she shuffles and her fingers twitches in impatience. You only smile, your eyes full with love and instruct her to close her eyes. She complies without a single doubt, and your heart shrinks with adoration. You do not deserve her.

Your finger begins tracing circles around her right breast and her breath hitches. With slow motions, the circles become closer and closer, until Peridot moans as you reach the middle. Along with your thumb, you close two fingers around her nipple and bite your lower lip. You are convincing yourself to stop torturing yourself.

As you lower your head, your hand is still busy on her right breast circling and tucking now and then. Your mouth waters as hot puffs of air fully erect her nipples and let Peridot know what is about to happen. Her lower body shakes a little and her toes curl in anticipation. And just after a deep breath, your mouth takes her left boob and a moan melts on Peridot's skin. She cries as your tongue nips on her in a slow pattern, until you can't take it anymore and you start swirling around it. She's hopelessly lost in pleasure and her nails reach your back, grasping hard but not enough to pierce your skin, but to leave wonderful moon-like marks on your dark skin.

Your hand is finely covering her whole boob, finding amusing how perfect it fits the size of your palm. But your head is lost over licking, biting and sucking on her left side. Your crotch is twitching giving out the sense that you are forgetting about yourself, but you are careless about it. Right now you have only started to taste Peridot. Her whole spine arches and for a second your mouth is left free, but you sure occupy her chest again. This time you are giving the same attention to her right side with your tongue and teeth. Licking and sucking, biting and pulling her nipple. Her knees jerk upward making her thighs meet your core, and you moan loadly by the unexpected wave of pleasure.

She notices, so she does it again. And twice, and a third time. Your legs shake and whimpers leave your mouth, so you try to stop more from escaping by adding hard pressure on her nipple with your tongue. You are reminded that you are still wearing your underwear as you have started humping against Peridot's thigh. As your whole body moves up and down, your tongue follows the same path... up and down, up and down... adding more pressure now and then, up and down... And your panties become a nuisance, a damptened nuisance at most, as it forbids you from enjoying the feeling of your most sensitive area against Peridot's soft skin.

Your lover is gasping for air and her heartbeats become even more loud below your left palm, whichs keeps being busy as you are still grabbing her free breast and trapping her nip between your fingers.

Peridot muffles a scream that kind of resembled your name, and you need to breathe. You sit down and look at your new favorite sight. Her eyes are tightly shut as her mouth stays open, drool running down her chin "Peridot..." you wait for her to come back and her green eyes to meet yours before the words fit the air with the most love you could shower them with "You are beautiful" her freckles contrast fully with the redness on her face and she looks away, suddenly aware of her naked body gave out for you to memorize.

"S-shut up, Lazuli" she sits down in embarassment as you bite your lip trying not to laugh, paying attention to every move of her muscles below her freckled skin. As your eyes focus on her unattended chest, nips still hard and deliciously pink, you almost couldn't hear her whisper.

You snap out of it and search for her eyes, lost looking somewhere down "Sorry, what?" 

She tries to build courage and repeat herself, but it comes out rushed and you don't recognize it again.

"Peridot, what is it?"

She scowls and her arms cross above her chest, and you pout at her shy action "I also wan't to make you feel good!" both wince at her own voice, which she didn't intend to pitch this high. The thought amuses you wildly "I'm sorry, It's just that I'm not certain what to do but I do wan't to, it's just that you are also wondrous and Lapis, I-"

"Hey" your hand reaches for hers, and your thumb traces her knuckles, "hey" you repeat softly and she's still not looking at you. You pose your free hand just below her cheek and make her meet your eyes full of wonder and love "I have an idea" you are smiling at her puzzled look. With a soft kiss on her lips, and a second on the top of her nose, you hover over her as you make her lie down again "What if I teach you this time?"

"A-alright"

She gulps as you now hover over her lower body. With a smirk, you kiss just above her belly bottom and she trembles "Next time you can put it to practice"

"S-shouldn't we review some sort of theory first?!" her knees try to bent upward but your hands avoid any more movement.

As you kiss your way down, you stop right on her hips and jump to her thighs "No" with your hand below her right knee, you happily hang it on your shoulder as your lover becomes spread and open for you. You notice her wetness and how it has started to spill on the sheets. Shivers on her legs release goosebumps on your skin and the sudden humidity of the air kisses the heat swallowing your body. As you begin kissing the inner side of her thigh you notice something anew. First, you sense the smell soft and sweet and last, you spot that from Peridot's fingertips gold feckles keep coming out, dissapearing after exploding into small sunflowers of light "Hey, are you okay?" you start rubbing her wrist with your free hand as you wait for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I guess Im a little nervous" she stretches her hand towards the ceiling and the spell becomes more intense, the smell stronger "Its just a stupid trick to set the mood, I don't know what else to do..." as she retreats her hand, the spell recedes a little "I can't stop if you want-"

"Shh, its perfect" Peridot looks back at you and both share a smile that reaches your eyes. You break the exchange and go back to kiss her thigh, leaving a trail of kisses from her knee and down. You stretch her leg a little bit more, and finish your path deep in her joint. With the tip of your tongue you press against her skin and reach a sensitive spot as she moans louder "Don't" she tried to cover her mouth but you grabbed her wrist again "I want to listen" her body relaxes again and a sigh leaves her slitghly open lips.

Your hand leaves her wrist and takes place on her hips, as you start sucking on the newly found spot. You start licking and sucking, while her hands become fists that clasp and wrinkle the sheets inside them. She bites hard on her lower lip and her hips elevate but you steady them with your palm. You are still busy exploiting and marking that wonderful spot while Peridot fails at hiding her sweet moans.

After a few seconds you stop abruptly and she goes limp on the bed. Her legs hangs loosely on your shoulder while she tries to still her breath with her eyes still closed. She's distracted by the afterglow of nearly coming. She becomes so focused on the twitch and burn between her legs that she doesn't notice when you grabbed the other leg and hung it over your shoulder, repeating the first motion of her left leg. 

Magic begins to illuminate the room as she seems encapsulated in her own mind, unaware of what was most supposed to happen. You found yourself also lost looking at gold licks of light spreading in the air. But you snap out of it, taking advantage of Peridot's vacant state. 

And after a while, she finally realizes the lack of movement. Peridot's magic begins to slowly fade as she comes back. Her arms bent, elbows supporting her as she looks for you and her big eyes express her confusion. She founds your half lidded gaze, just in time for her to watch you dive your tongue inside her. She gasps and her eyebrows knit together, arms giving up and one of her hands run towards your blue hair. You made it on purpose, so she could watch you the moment you started to eat her. You taste her... inside, you feel her hot on your tongue. So wet and tight. You begin moaning by how much you are enjoying yourself.

You loose a giggle between her thighs, that are threating to crush your skull. Reluctantly, you leave your current position. Your hands work on leaving Peridot more open, spreding her legs even more and locking them with your bent arms on each side. It gives you freedom for your hands to roam around, and you plan to make good use of this. Your right hand rests on her belly, your thumb dangerously low.

She begins to wonder once again about your unspoken motions, but you don't let her guessing long as your tongue makes its way inside her. With your left hand you intend to have the most fun, with a swift move Peridot is left hopeless and whimpering, cursing even, as you have trapped her clit between your fingertips. You want her to come, you want her to let your name out with a long cry. Your tongue moves faster as it works and adds pressure to her G spot, coming in and out, in and out, sometimes taking too long so it applies extra press there "P-please, don't stop..." and you weren't even close to stop, this has just become sweeter "Oh, stars, just..." it seems that her own tongue is knotted as words or sounds that tried to ressemble real words came out of her thin lips.

You keep tasting her, closing your eyes, your thumb focused on rubbing her throbbing clit, you moan so the sound dies in a long tremble inside her. You begin sucking and she is far gone, she has long escaped trying to muffle her screams. You vaguely recognize your name, her whole body is shaking as you keep working faster... harder... deeper... You can't stop, you don't want to stop, ever. She has become yours, this taste is yours to devour. 

And its not like the obvious instant arch of her back didn't give it away the exact moment it happened, but if you were to look for certainty, a quick glance towards the big explosion of golden light and the unmistakable shape of a big sunflower reaching for the ceiling, a trail of glow that tangled around the blonde's arms that clearly told you Peridot came. You finally retreated with a long sigh, a quick hearbeat and a soft kiss on her belly with happiness bubbled inside you. Your tired eyes shown happiness and so much love, they pulled your lips into a small grin as you stared at your lover sprawled on the bed. She was so gorgeous, it took your breath away "Was it good?" you whispered with delight.

She just hummed and opened her eyes still in a haze, tears dried at the corners and some stuck in her eyelashes. As you thought that you couldn't love this moment more, she said loud and clear "I love you", and it shook you to the core. You blinked a few times, registering the meaning of those three words.

It took you off balance, completely by surprise. Peridot rose from the sheets, wincing at her sore thighs and sputtered apologies, trying to take back her outburst of afterglow. A wide smile spread on your face and you tackled her back down, leaving butterfly kisses everywhere: her nose, her forehead, her eyelids, her chin, cheeks and lips. The blonde girl looked confused, a mix of hope and tints of fear. The world seemed to stop and became stiff. You supposed that your next words would be the bomb that will make the clock tick again.

Before you could speak though, she interrumpted you "If you were to... Just don't say it back just because I said it first..." she growled and covered her face with her shaking hands "It doesn't make any sense, I just-"

"Hey, Peridot" you kissed the back of her hands and softly grabbed them with yours, glad to be able to look at her pretty freckled face again "I get it, it's okay" she sighs and relaxes, but her mouth twitches trying to surpress a smile "I will say it out loud when you least expect it, you will see" 

You begin kissing her knuckles, one by one, until you have counted ten times and move to lay a long kiss in the bridge between her breasts. A small sob comes out of her and you know she has read your mind "Alright" she says, and you rest your head on her chest, listening closely to the beats of her heart while she becomes fond of playing with your hair. 

She falls asleep before you with her fingers tangled in your blue locks, and you smile as you listen to her loud snores. You feel overjoyed, and soon after join her in dreams. For this, you don't notice the green vines coming from Peridot's arms reaching for your own and getting to your back. For an outsider, it seemed like you were tangled in stubborn vines that pinned you down. And if you were to look closer, these vines didn't carry thorns but small and fragile flowers began to blossom all over. Small buds sprung, of all colors and different shapes. 

They didn't tickle or itch, instead they lulled you both into sleep. And in your slumber, you sighed blissfully in the middle of your small garden.

The next morning you will wake up with petals all over your dark skin, and the smell of bittersweet tea lingering all over the room. Next to you, the missing frame of your lover on the sheet that still retained her warmth. As you hear cutlery being used, you smile and scream "I love you", followed by the sound of something hitting the floor and Peridot's screech from the next room. As you promised, "When you least expected" you whispered before going back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Peridot" your lover calls you by your name from her spot in the ground. She's still squating, with confusion written all over her face. Her blue hair is tied in a messy bun, wild strands everywhere since, as you reminded her, it was too short to tame it correctly. 

At the time, you are a few meters away working on the ground in front of you. You were certain that by the time these seeds wake up, you won't be able to find them the second they start moving "Just a second" your voice reaches her, and you turn your back on her again, trying to dig faster and bury the magic seeds. A loud squeal makes you jump though, disturbing the slumbering seeds in response. They tremble and before you notice, they have become invisible. You growl and throw your fists in the air, turning around and glaring at your lover "Lapis, you have woken them up!" you stand up and leave the small shovel on the spot, walking towards Lapis and shaking the mud off your knees "What is it?" your feet hit the forgotten watering can adorned by small gemstones here and there, artwork made by Lapis in your short absence due buying some stuff in the nearest marketplace.

Her butt has met the moistened sand, dirtying her clothes. Her hands grab the mud and expression like a deer caught in the headlights (she has taught you this new phrase the same day she has shown you how to take a _selfie_ with her _phone_ ) "W-why is that moving and... whimpering?!"

You follow her finger and spot whatever has frightened her "Oh, that's Pumpkin"

She glares at you "Gee, thanks!" her arms cross above her chest "Peridot, I know what a pumpkin is, I'm just not used to it moving!"

You laugh loud and free and she becomes even more annoyed "Lapis, don't be silly! Pumpkins don't move. That's just Pumpkin"

"Then, why is there a pumpkin whimpering? Are you making fun of me?!" she stands up too fast, her ams violently waving the air. She's mad. Even more than your usual bickering here and there.

You wipe your tears of long lost laughter and take her hands. You flinch as she rejects the gesture and goes back to crossing her arms, her brows furrowed and lips in a thin line "Alright, calm down. This is a silly misunderstanding" with one hand up in surrender, your spread right hand points at the biggest pumpkin in the patch "This is not _a_ pumpkin. _This is_ Pumpkin, _with_ capital P" you smile and expect her to awknowledge what you mean, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Or _your_ world.

You are both silent stuck in the same pose as a few seconds roll by and her eyes do not light up in recognition. She bares her teeth and starts to walk away but you run after her and succesfully lock one of her hands between your own. With your heels digging the earth, you try to stop her.

"Wait! Let me show you!" you are afraid to let go and her temper to make the worst of her, stomping out of your orchard. She keeps facing the other way but her muscles have relaxed, your feet flat on the ground and her arm now hanging loosely between you two "I will let go of your hand, and walk a few steps away... So i can show you, okay?"

"Fine" she answers sharply, but seems remorseful by her tone. She stares at you and seems softer now. You do as told but close the space between, kissing her chin as it is as far as you can get on the tip of your feet. She giggles and it warms your heart "Alright, show me" Lapis fulfills the objective by herself, kissing your lips with a quick peck on them and you start walking towards the biggest pumpkin. 

You finally reach it and squat down next to it. Your fingers hover closely and you close your eyes. With a single breath intake, swirls of light spread out of your hands and swallow the pumpkin, making it glow for a few seconds before it goes away. You stare back at its big surface and smile, looking around for Lapis' reaction. There is none. She is still glancing between you and the pumpkin all skeptical. Before you could muster a single word, something heavy tackles you down and muffles your scream. You hear Lapis running towards you and her voice shakes in worry "No, Lapis... I-It's okay... Calm girl, calm down!" a wet small tongue keeps disturbing your face and your fingers work fast on petting the excited , now entirely alive, pumpkin.

"Peridot?!" your lover kneels close to you and her voice goes a pitch higher, definitely not understanding the circumstances "I'm not going to calm down! What is going on?!" The big sentient halts, noticing the stranger gal and whimpers again before jumping out of her reach. She begins barking at her, and Lapis gasps "Wait, is that the same pup I met before?" 

You groan as you sit down with Lapis' help and she starts giggling, kissing your nose and brushing sand off you. In vain, since most of it is actually mud drying on you "Yes, that is what I was trying to tell you"

"You did..." she remembers her huff from a few minutes before and shrinks on herself becoming embarrased "I'm so sorry Peridot" 

As her eyes lock on the ground, you take this opportunity to pin her on the ground now both of you being covered in weeds, dirt and mud. But it does not matter right now, as you find complete delight in her loud laughter consequence of your surprise attack, blowing raspberries on her neck. She hugs you and with small force manages to roll both of you, succesfully straddling your hips and grinning down at your red face.

It annoys you so much, because she knows how much effect she can pull on you. Even without a single touch, you have become a stuttering mess beneath her. She looks smug and makes it worse as she whispers the following words, "Now, this brings back memories"

Your heart hammers your ribcage widly, but your body doesn't not respond to you. You feel numb, heavy and hot all over. It does bring memories back to you, and you bite your lip giving away your thoughts. Your curse and her eyes glint as both know that you are wishing right now that you shouldn't have given up the spell to read minds. But even without it, your belly and all the way down buzzes, because you are sure her mind rushes with flashbacks of nights before "You are suffocating me! Free mmhp-" Lapis takes full advantage of her position and muffles your words with her lips. You kiss back and she traps your lower lip with a soft bite. You gasp, leaving your mouth slightly open, enough for her to deepen the kiss and start brushing your tongue with her own.

You feel the magic threatening to spill from your fingers and you fight it back. Lapis' hand fits comfortably supporting your head in mid air. Busy on your kiss, you don't notice in time that she's trying to lift your body. Not until the air tickles from behind and seconds after the kiss breaks. You squeal as she pulls you over her shoulder with one hand on your back and the other arm right below your behind "Time for a most wanted shower"

"Lapis, let me down! You can't carry me all the way back!" with your tiny fists you strike her back multiple times, none with enough force to hurt her. She begins her stroll back inside without restrain.

"C'mon, I bet Pumpkin weights more than you"

"Why were you in the human world in the first place?" Lapis keeps rubbing your back with the sponge, her blue hair completely combed back after you washed it for her. Her nose twitches due the dried mask on her face, the same one that you share on yours. She has found a few herbs that according to her, were the same used for face masks. Or thats what she found in the internet anyway. You checked fourth times the ones she chose, and you couldn't do it again because she wouldn't let you "I mean, the day we met the first time..." she clarifies, and one of her hands leave your skin. You guess that she's again trying to scratch her nose without ruining the mask. You weren't sure that these things were supposed to itch, but it was okay since you have healing spells and herbs in your sleeve. But not literally in your sleeve you recalled, they are safe inside a drawer. 

"Pumpkin sleeps more than anything I have known so far, and if she's not sleeping then she's roaming free here or in the human world as a regular dog" you close your eyes and try to concentrate on summoning a new spell. This time you try for a strong magnolia scent to share in the bathroom. You inhale and it fills your nostrils "She was probably looking for Steven again"

"She knows him too?" you feel cold water touching your back while she clears the soap. Satisfied with her work, her knees bent a little as she embraces you from behind laying kisses on your skin. They feel warm on your back and you sigh in bliss.

"She loves Steven, I believe she has convinced me that he gives the best rubs" you melt in the hug and Lapis pulls you closer, resting against the bathtub. She lays a kiss on every freckle she can count on your shoulder and you search for her heartbeat that feels strong on your back. You follow the rhythm and create small swirls of light in the air that match the beats.

"Is that why you leave that door? For the best scrubs in our two worlds?" she notices the small performance before her and begins to stare at it, not before rewarding with a long kiss a singular spot "Does that mean I occupy at least the second place?"

You take your time before answering, and she giggles "Most likely the third place", she holds her breath in mocking hurt and squeezes you "H-hey, I'm the second best!" she agrees without fight and resumes her sport of counting freckles. You then come upon a question that you haven't have the courage to ask, but with you safe in her arms and your legs being framed by hers you believe there is nothing that could shatter this moment "Hey, Lapis?" she awknowledges your words with a soft hum "How come you never talk about the human world? How is your life back there?" you realize that it was clearly a big mistake as the water is disturbed by the sudden move of her whole body reacting before becoming completely stiff.

Her legs have bent upwards so her knees are out of the water. You feel cold and afraid the time you notice that she's trying to stand, and possibly leave you alone in the bathtub. Drops of water follow down her curves as the now cold water reaches her waist. You feel small without her around you and ask her to wait, apologizing for saying wrong things and telling her to stay with you "You didn't say anything wrong, it's just..." her hand covers her face and you are unable to deduce her, nor guess her thoughts as you gave up on doing that anymore.

You trusted Lapis, but it didn't stop the fear tingling your arms and threatening to summon the spell to read her mind. But it would mean throwing away her trust on you, as she appreciates her privacy a lot more than you do. And you respect that, so you got rid of your intrusive intentions and wait for her. 

"I don't feel like talking about it"

"It's okay! I'm sorry for asking in the first place, I won't do it again, are you mad at me?" you followed her outside the bath, drying you both with a single twist of your wrist and she thanks you. She has begun putting clean clothes on and hasn't looked at you nor answered your questions.

Worry begins to eat you alive, gnagging inside you and you wonder if you could have avoided this. Is she going to leave? Is she not coming again? Would she prefer to forget all of this? Was this inevitable? You have gone too far. It's obvious, if she hasn't told you about it its because there is a reason and you failed at not knowing this already. She's going to leave you, you can't even move. You watch her finish and you are still standing, naked and shivering. You can't even put your clothes on, you are just staring at her like a creep "Peridot, I'm not mad at you..." your heart stops, and you are surprised that it didn't do so before.

"You are not?" you whisper, low and small. You have never been this scared before... scared of saying wrong things again and trashing your last chance at getting your Lapis back.

She turns around and walks towards you with a big cloth, covering you with it and retreating a few steps back. In another day, you would have expected a soft kiss on your forehead after a long bath together. This time, it didn't come "No"

  
Then she leaves the room.

With the promise of tea tomorrow.

And before she has always come and go as she pleased, but this time you ought to fight the urge of trapping her. Since it could only hurt your cause.

  


So you let her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied... this one doesn't have the proper ending but... It got too long. 
> 
> I'm working on the second part as you read this, though!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey girl, what do you have there?" the long and green object hanging from the pup's mouth caughts his attention. He also notices the dog's distress and begins to worry about her owner the same instant he recognizes the thick trunk with thorns on it. It looks like a small part of an enormous vine, and something seems deeply stuck inside. He knew about Peridot's protection spells but those were never this big, and the thorns have never become visible before. They seem to be protecting something "Let's go", he grabs his jacket and flees with Pumpkin chasing after him. 

And you heard them before seeing them. You are not surprised that the "frozen in time spell" does not apply to him, nor that Pumpkin is leading him towards you. Or more likely, towards the locked door in the middle of the street. You are kneeling beside it, eyes red with tears that meet Steven's expression of pure pity. 

"Lapis?" he does seem surprised though. Of course, this secret was his after all. Maybe it was better this way... Pumpkin coming for him as you are the newcomer, the one that hurt Peridot by being all moody, ill tempered and selfish. 

She couldn't possibly know how much her honest words would affect you. Peridot just made a simple question that made all the sense in the world to ask in the first place. But you weren't ready to face your lack of story telllng... since there wasn't really anything to share. You have nothing until you had Peridot, but now you are not so sure. You tell him that and he kneels beside you and listens carefully, Pumpkin happily taking place on his lap, while Steven keeps his fingers busy scratching the pup. And he's too young to fix your problems, you are the adult here. But he stays, and listens. And words spill from your mouth.

It didn't take long to bring it all up to date for him, on everything that happened between you and Peridot (excluding a few parts, for obvious reasons...). You finish with the last events from yesterday to the time he found you "I shouldn't have done that... I'm used to leaving without consequences. But I know I hurt her..." with your hands covering your face, a trembling sigh flees from your lips "I didn't want to hurt her I just... Needed to be alone and think things through, I only... wanted some solitude. It's just her question threw me back to the real world... or _MY_ real world" ... It's not my fault!" you shut your eyes tightly and let your loud voice be carried away by the wind "And why would she lock herself in?! It doesn't even make sense!" with your arms now around yourself, you wait for Steven's scold. But it never came.

Instead you open your eyes and find empathy reflecting in his tender eyes "I get it now Lapis, it's okay" you let your arms loose and your heart aches somehow, even after his soft words because you know that nothing is okay "It's not Peridot's fault either, you know that right?" and you don't answer, but he knows you agree with his statement "...Do you love Peridot?"

"I do! More than anything..."

He smiles and searches for something inside his pocket. On his hands you find small cuts here and there and you plan to ask, but the thing on them catches the light and blinds you for a few seconds. You finally adjust your eyes and recognize a bronze key. It's damaged, sharing scratches here and there, which you deduce were made by something really sharp "Pumpkin brought this earlier. She knows how to reach me, but I'm sure she was actually looking for you..." the dog seems interested by the sound of her own name and comes back from her slumber. She barks excitedly, its tongue hanging and licking the wind "Do you wan't to try it?"

You don't wait for him to ask again. You take the key in your hands and look back at the green door on the floor. Taking a deep breath, you insert the key and prepare for the worst. But it does fit... and the knob does turn. You catch your breath as you open the door with shaking hands. 

But all you can see is a wall of thick vines with thorns denying any attempt of entrance, and pitch black surface beneath. Your heart stops.

Pumpkin jumps and dives in and both of you scream, your hands trying to reach for the pup but it's useless. To your surprise, the thorns move on their own and avoid hurting her completely. Its obvious, Peridot would always let Pumpkin come and go as she pleases. She's not selfish like you. 

You hear Steven gulp behind you "Should we try to do the same?" you are scared of the answer.

But you try anyway.

And it works. The thorns avoid your hand, and without a second to spare to also jump inside. Darkness swallows you whole, and Steven screaming your name is the last thing you hear before the dry noise of the door closing makes you jump in fright.

You can't see a thing in here and all you can feel are vines all around you, but not a single sharp point piercing your skin. You start to bewild yourself by coming up with theories: were the thorns' purpose for letting everyone out, or were they really against letting Peridot leave? No, it doesn't make any sense. The vines only reacted to Pumpkin and you because... Well, because they must remember you. And why would Peridot trap herself in?

You stop thinking and start concentrating fully in you search in complete darkness, and you wonder if this is the same place as before or was the door moved conecting somehwere else? And was Peridot even close? You could only hope that she was.

You move slowly trying not to trip on anything and you fingers brush against every surface you can reach. Hope builds inside you as you recognize a few spoons, teacups and what you hoped was Peridot's green thermos. But you could only guess and it was all you had going. You follow the path to what should be her small kitchen but before you could get there, you finally see light on the other end. And you remind yourself that whatever it was, it was leading you towards the bedroom, and there is no way that she was still standing there after two days. 

Guilt gnags your guts, because it has been two days. And everything around here has completely changed.

You found the source for the light, and its Pumpkin back in her sentient form. She's glowing and digging against a big structure in the middle of the room. Its an enourmous cocoon of vines attatched together, big enough for a person to hide inside. And it all fits into place "Peridot?", you hope. 

The air is buzzing suddenly and you hurry towards what seemed that could be her. Running your hands against its surface, you find small thorns that won't move. This are meant to hurt anyone that came close, as they pierce your palms and you wince in pain but you are not going anywhere.

"You probably already know but... It's me, Lapis" nothing happens.

Pumpkin whimpers and her lights seems to glow less, she has curled into a ball next to the big cocoon. You start to think that maybe you being here is hurting the blonde even more. Maybe this was all a mistake. This couldn't be... This is not real.

Your legs give up and you fall hard on the floor, your knees hitting even more thorns beneath and pain travels all across your body. You curse, turning your hands into fists and winning even more cuts. But you don't care anymore "I'm so sorry, Peridot..." sobs escape from you, tears joining after and you try to clean them away. Right now, your face is most certainly a mess of snot, tears and blood smeared all over.

But nothing happens. 

Even the room seems darker somehow.

And that's just Pumpkin's light completely going off. Now you won't even be able to leave. But its not like you even want to leave. Not without them.

"Peridot..." you whisper lightly, afraid that anything you say could ruin this more, if possible "What should I do? Please..." you punch the vines and flinch, as your injuries keep adding on top of the ones you already had "Please..." you hit them again, but they are stubborn. Nothing happens.

You have lost it, you are screaming and punching wildly. You are being careless, as this could be hurting Peridot _if_ it was really her inside this. But nothing moves, nothing happens.

You hit with all you can... your fists, your arms, knees and kicks, But nothing happens.

You are suddenly overwhelmed by endless pain, you are sweating and bleeding. You are drowning in despair, and all you can do is wonder... is this how Peridot felt?

Drowning. Water on her lungs instead of fresh air. Alone, small and hopeless. Her tiny arms moving around, hitting nothing but water and wildly acting to be able to see another day. But nothing happened.

And you pass out.

...  


  
...

...  


  
...

  
And you don't know how long it took you, but you wake up. A faint smell of tangerines mixed strongly with peppermint floating in the air. You tried stretching your body out while your eyes remained tightly shut. But you can't. Your body hurts everywhere, and your eyes feel extremely heavy.

You try to stand up but a nasal voice stops you, long before two warm hands are placed on your shoulders trying to pin you down. You are gasping for air and your heart flutters again "Peridot?!" tears rolling down your face, you open your eyes wildly and immediately find those freckles that you adored so much, her beautiful face inches apart and looking back at you, she looked so worried. You didn't deserve it.

You ignore every single ache on your body and manage to sit up as she growls and begs you to stay still. You grab her face and your vision seems blurred as you can't stop crying. She tries to calm you down, her fingers glowing and reaching your skin to soothe your pain. Her spells seems to work on your nerves as well, as you finally come to calm down. But it does not work on your heart, as it keeps hammering inside your ribcage "You are going to open every single one of your wounds, please lie down again, I beg you" 

She's talking but her words won't reach you. You are in shock, you think this could be some sort of cruel dream. Or maybe you died, and Peridot was an angel all along.

"Lapis, you are not dead and I'm not an angel... I'm only a witch, remember? Or you don't?" she wheezes and takes a step back "What if you forgot your memories? This is all my fault!" her voice rises and she's pulling her hair.

With all your force, or all that is left in you, you grab her arm and force your mouths to clash together. And she's not kissing you back yet, as she's frozen in place. But you don't stop, you don't want to.

You are kissing her with more teeth than ever, and its awkward and gross since your tears are joining your desperate lips. But Peridot answers just the same, and she couldn't care less. She's crying too, and you run to kiss her tears away. She's sobbing, so you hug her. You are both a mess.

And you go back to meet her lips, and this time there is no teeth. This time your tongue meets hers immediately. Your hand finds the back of her neck and pulls her hair, and she sighs as now its easier for you to reclaim her lips. She's melting in your arms, sobs sometimes escaping her throat.

You could have kept going, taking her. You wanted so badly, you were dying to kiss her everywhere. You wished to drive her crazy, exploiting every one of the sensitive spots that you have memorized so well. But you broke the kiss with a loud scream and a big intake of breath. 

"Lapis!" she is succesful this time in pinning you back on the bed. Your arms seems to be on fire, but peppermint begins invading your nostrils and the feeling goes away "Do not move, alright? You are hurt"

"Well, I definitely noticed that..." you try for a smile, and your pun does not bring Peridot the same joy.

"This is not the best time to be joking around! You were so careless then, why would you stamp yourself against those thorns? Why did you do that?! Are you INSANE?!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" the pain is suddenly too much again. You feel like you could pass out any moment now

"But... you didn't come back" your breath hitched as she started to retreat, away from you "After so long..."

"Peridot, I-"

"It's just that your absences were evenly cut every time... And then... Weeks passed and you never came back. I assumed you weren't really going to..." she stuttered with every word and it took a while for you to register her whole statement.

This is going nowhere... As things are getting worse form your point of view and suddenly it feels like the one going crazy is not you "Weeks?! Peridot but... It was only two days!"

She answers you, furious and breathless "Times here does not act the same way your world does, I thought you already KNEW that!" you open your eyes and see her hitting the air, she's really upset and her nostrils are flaring. This information was new to you... Or was it? You don't really remember. 

But you do remember something peculiar that has always happened "Is that- Is that why the world freezes whenever I'm near the door?"

"It's not frozen in time... But your world slows down, a lot..." she lets out an exasperated sigh before meeting your eyes "You can notice slow movements everywhere if you were to pick on details, time flies a lot faster in here..."

This was not happening. Her annoyance shows as she's reading your thoughts. This is all a big misunderstanding, one that has hurt both of you a lot. And even if you didn't know this bit of information, you did take a while before coming back. For you it was only two insignificant days... but for her it must have felt like the longest weeks ever. You did leave upset and basically unresponsive. This is your fault after all.

"It's not..." she whispers, no longer looking at you "I wanted to go after you, but I was so scared of stepping over a line... You did get mad because I mentioned the other... thing. I just thought that maybe you appreciated your life back at home free of... well, me"

"Peridot, It's not like that..."

"But your thoughts tell me that you are afraid of leading me to the human world"

"But its not like that! Let me explain and stop reading my mind!" you try to sit down again and it is bringing you a lot of pain. You succeed and Peridot tries to help you, but you stop her "I'm fine" you snarl out, eyes shut tightly in pain. But with steady breaths, it finally goes away. 

After a few seconds you bring out your hand, palm outstretched and asking for Peridot's hand. She complies and you intertwine your fingers with hers, making her come a little bit closer. With your thumb, you stroke every single one of her knuckles "I'm sorry I put the spell back again, I had to protect myself of possible outsiders..."

"Like me?" you smile, and as you expected she's wildly trying to reassure you that it wasn't mean for you at all. You calm her down, kissing her hand slowly and convincing her with thoughs that you know she's telling the truth "I'm sorry for being so careless and selfish. I should have known about the big time difference. And its not like I don't want you out there... It's just the opposite of what you said... I don't really have a life to introduce you to. There is nothing exciting out there in the human world, aside from my bad decisions on basically everything"

"It's okay if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, you don't need to tell me"

You try to avoid laughting, so you kiss her hand once again "I'm pretty sure you already know by reading inside my head..."

She becomes embarrased and her face turns red in an instant "W-well, yes but..."

"It's okay. I'm just not proud of who I am at the moment" your thoughts spin back to a few weeks ago where you haven't met Peridot yet. Instead, someone completely different greets you bitterly. You remember Jasper... and you also remind yourself that your lover is capable of guessing what your mind has spiraled into. You stop before she could start second guessing and meet her eyes. She looks sad and its obvious why "Jasper was.. a friend. Someone I met a couple too many times and we weren't really good for each other. I admit that we never got a proper closure, but there wasn't anything to talk about in the first place. There was never an Us"

"Do you miss her?" her voice is so frail, the minimun sound could break it.

"I did, a long time ago. But whatever I found in her evolved into pleasure and nothing more. I know what you are thinking, and there is nothing to worry about..." she seems convinced, but you can tell that that she still feels insecure "You are the only one I have ever loved, Peridot" her body shivers, reacting to your words and a small smile makes an appearance.

"I-I love you too..." 

"Can you tell me now what happened?" The cocoon, the darkness and vines, thorns everywhere. Her locking the door and lifting a tought wall. You wanted to understand, and help "Please?" you motion her to sit between your legs. While you moved to give her space of the bed, you expected to flinch in pain but it didn't happen. Whatever Peridot did or used on you was working fast... althought you weren't certain how long ago it was that you inflicted so many injuries on yourself.

She answers your unspoken questions as she sits down, your legs around her sitting cross legged "It was two days ago... You didn't wake up but after two whole days..." she scowls at your thoughts "Not funny, it was two days in here. No place for confusion this time" you apologize and let her continue, but she doesn't right away. You reach for her hair and she lets her head be supported by your bandaged hand. After a long sight, she finally places her answer "I convinced myself that you were not coming back. My magic became ice shards in my veins, responding to an awful and unbearably cold feeling on my heart. I couldn't summon any heat or even light and I really thought that I have been careless so long, I could have... possibly become distracted long enough to forgot my ability to maintain my form. It's not tough to do, I could easily describe it as breathing. Humans might feel similar, like when you suddenly remember the function of breathing and it stops being automatic. Except that I didn't take responsability of it and it deemed unimportant" your own figurative ice shards were making its way towards your heart and you tried so hard not to cry your eyes out. This was not the time to feel pity upon yourself "As for the cocoon... I was afraid of Steven or... you... finding my corrupted form..."

You kissed her forehead and closed your eyes. This way, it was possible to trap any tears. You couldn't speak, but your mind raced with so many questions that you wished Peridot was able to at least catch a few of them.

"I heard you inside the cocoon, loud and clear. And it took me a while to concentrate and free myself from it since someone kept banging against it" she giggles with mischief and happiness bursts inside you, her laughter soothing more than any medicine or herb could "There is no need to apologize, except for when I finally came out of it and saw a reckless fool unconcious and bleeding all over our rug!"

"I'm sorry?" your lips turn into a soft smile, but Peridot is unable to see as you keep brushing her forehead with them. You meant your apology, but Peridot must be tired of hearing it so many times resonating inside your thick skull.

"You need to make it up to me, it won't be that easy!"

"I promise"

And she leaves you to rest, finally attending her kitchen and forgotten teapots. You slowly drift back to sleep, but not before that sweet smell of tangerines hits your nose. It will still be there when you wake up again, attatched this time to bittersweet tea.

There will be a lot to make up for, but it will have to way for tomorrow.

Right now, you fall into dreams of green and blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the last one, I hope you are enjoying the fic so far (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't have the will to double read it, so Im just going to throw it here. Again, its smut.

This, around you, has always been your comfort zone. You are outstretched, floating and feeling the water tingling your sides as you face the big blue sky. Wind kisses your skin where it can reach and makes you shiver, disturbing the water slightly. You sigh in relief and the action travels all over your body. You have always felt some sort of calling coming from the sea, something it even tickled your fingers and you smiled thinking that maybe in a completely different reality, you must have been able to bend the water at your will. You hoped that version of you was having fun, and had people to supporting her. Go you.

Nevertheless, in this reality things are starting to fit into place. As you roll around and starting swimming for the shore, the shape of your lover keeps getting closer and more adorable by the second. 

Peridot is reading, sitting on a dry towel with her sundress dancing with the wind. She doesn't seem to acknowledge when you get out of the water, but her red cheeks tell otherwise. You start taking your time, walking towards her and bending slowly to grab your towel and giving her a perfect vision of your butt. You don't need to look at her, but you are certain that she's staring at you as you take your sweet time. You hear pages being shuffled wildly and grin. A few of your joints crack as you stretch reaching the sky, your back still facing Peridot.

With a swift move, you turn around scrubbing your hair with the towel and find her eyes fixated in roaming your entire body. She's red as a cherry and squeals, covering her face with her book "Are you sure you don't want to swim a little?" and maybe watch her in that cute one piece swimsuit.

"No, thank you. I have come to despise big water bodies" her fingers are so tight around the book, you fear it might come apart. She still won't look at you.

The sand beneath your feet works as a soundproof surface, while you step slowly until you are directly behind Peridot. You squat and kiss her shoulders "What if we go skinny dipping?" her body reacts with goosebumps appearing everywhere and you can't avoid the laughter breaking free from you. She drops her book and looks at you, annoyed but definitely ashamed down to her bones. 

"Don't mock me! It's not funny!"

Except that it is "I'm not mocking you, dork." you kiss her neck and start following an invisible line all the way to her earlobe, and it ends with a whisper "Let's go home..." at least for you. Leaving her for a few seconds, you find your own clothes and dress yourself quick, letting your words settle in. 

She gulps down, and you thought it was clearly impossible but her face does turn a shade darker. You smile with mischief, confident and entirely flirty while extending your hand towards her, and she doesn't hesitate and takes it.

  
She's crying, and you want the whole neighborhood to know whose name she's screaming. Sure, you don't have a bathtub here in the human world, but it ceirtainly won't drive the fun away as Peridot's back is flat against the shower's wall with her arms tangled behind your neck. One of her legs is trying to keep its stance around your waist but it would have given up if not for your leg supporting it. Your knee feels awkward hitting the tiles and it will leave a small itchy dent on it but right now your head was skyrocketing.

With your lips and tongue, you were abusing of Peridot's fair skin and leaving dark hickeys on her collarbones. Her fingers twist around your blue hair as she is reaching her end. At the same time, your hand is also twisting inside and out of her with fast motions. Her body body is shaking and you are definitely making a bad deed against the world since the shower is still on and relieving you of all the sweat you were supposed to clean. Of course, it makes the steam rise and stain every glass there could be.

But to the hell with everything, Peridot is forgetting for to spell your name as she's so close. You are tempted to change place with your hand and drink her as she comes but her legs and arms have become jelly and releasing her even for a second will make her fall. She's far gone in pleasure, and it makes you so wet. With a final stroke along her slit, she trembles before going stiff and her body functions fail for a second as she falls on you.

You grab her by the waist and turn the faucet with your free hand. Kissing her forehead, you pull her up in bridal style, and is it wasn't because of her exhaustation she would have complained. Instead she let herself go.

With a single strained move of her wrist, you are both dried up and licks of light attempted to clean the steam off the air, but her body gave up. You smiled in bliss and walked towards the bed, your loved curled in your arms with green irises fixated on you "Lapis" her voice, smaller and tired, searched for your attention. And it was stupid, because she always has it.

"Hey" you whisper back to her, releasing her on your bed. She takes a while to answer as you work on the sheets, pretending to tangle yourselves between them and drift a little, maybe sleep a little too.

And you close your eyes for what seemed a few minutes, but Peridot has got her energy back on surprinsingly and is looking for something inside the nightstand. 

"What is it?" you yawn, and your hand reaches for her tigh.

She gives few small hops in joy, as she has found whatever it was and turns to meet your weary eyes "Lapis" she says breathless. She seems bashful, beautiful and so red. Her breasts entice you, now free from beneath the blanket "I-I don't know how to ask for this, so I need to read my mind for a little while... Is it okay with you?"

"O-Okay..." all your weariness has worn out, as you also sit up on the bed and wait for her. It amuses you that she now seems distracted by your boobs. She is trying hard not to stare, instead focusing on summoning her magic "You can look, you know..." you laugh heartly and she frowns, looking away.

She closes her eyes before facing you again and her fingertips are placed right on your forehead. It tickles, as she works her magic on you. And it starts working without her hands leaving your skin but at the time they do, the spell is already gone.

You are burning hot, everywhere. It begins in your head, follows to your hearts and it pools between your legs. Your nipples start to react accordingly and somehow you start to feel selfconcious "I-Is that what you found in the night s-stand?"

"Well, yes..." her green eyes lock with blue ones and the object in question is now between her tiny hands, pointing at you "It is yours, right?"

You stare at it, moderate in size and blue with straps on its side. You have forgotten that you bought it a long while ago, and it was never used. But you had experience with these... except the only person who has been with you in terms of those was Jasper. And it was always about rough and sweaty sex with the smell of alcohol filling your nostrils. Except this is Peridot, not Jasper. And she's kind and small, new to all of this. 

Before, Peridot has been a fast learner when it came to sex. Right below your fingers or tongue deep inside her, the most erotic sight you have came upon had to be Peridot's face right between your legs. This was something completely new, and if you were to be honest you have dreamt about this except the other way around "I have been learning about these things" she clutches the dildo and pulls it closer, in the middle on her chest "W-What do you think?!" her question wavers in the air as you stare between the object and her pleading eyes.

You can't deny it... The fantasy is knitting itself in your head. And your crotch is throbbing "Alright"

"Alright?"

"Alright"

"A-Alright..." she closes her eyes and her hands leave the dildo alone, but it won't budge in its place as it has started elevating. In a second, a ball of white light swallows it before its gone and leaves it to fall on the sheets "I also learnt that it nees to be properly clean before it gets used, is this okay?"

She's right, but you didn't expect the scenario of her magic wiping clean a blue dildo. You are stunned to silence as she fights with the straps.

Your heart is fluttering and you become even more wet by the second as you keep getting lost in the fantasy, "Umm, Lapis?" but her voice drives you back to reality "Would you help me?"

You smile and nod, telling her to turn around. With ease, you secure the straps around her but not before kissing her spine and making her back arch and shiver "It's ready to go" she pulls on the straps and makes sure the job is done "What, you don't trust me?" you laugh softly, but she doesn't answer. 

She's back at facing you, fidgeting with her fingers "Can you lie down, and close your eyes?"

"Okay" you please her and close your eyes, your head hitting the pillow.

Your thighs began to tingle as you expect the first move there, but instead all that is touching you are Peridot's lips on yours. The kiss is sweet and you're melting in it. You grab Peridot's hair with one hand and the other is better off following the line of Peridot's spine. It tickles her and she laughs in the middle of your kiss. 

As you feel the tip of the dildo hitting your stomach, you spread your legs and feel Peridot taking shelter between them. Since your lover is significantly smaller, you had to curl up a little for Its silicone point to keep making its way down until it leaves you gasping and breaking up the kiss. Now the tip is dangerously close to your entrance.

Your legs shake in anticipation, as seeing Peridot with an strap on threatening your crotch was never a possibility you thought before, even in your wildest dreams. But now that is happening, you can feel the blood rushing to your face by how lewd it all looks. Before it happens though, one of Peridot's hands grasp your right nip slightly and it completely takes you by surprise. With a small moan, you feel her warm fingertips trapping your nipple between her thumb and index finger. You are burning with arousal as her hand spreads open and traps your whole breast, bigger than her tiny hand. She leaves your chest and you are whining for the absence of attention.

The tip of the dildo also stops touching you and instead is replaced by Peridot's finger. This time, it does enter you and moves inside you. You throw your head back and close your eyes as her thumb begins to stroke your clit painfully slow. 

You bite your lower lip but it becomes impossible to stop making sounds as Peridot's tongue joins in touching you, but right between your chest. With a swift swipe of her tongue, she's now sucking on your right nipple while her hand works wonders between your legs, now three finger sliding in "P-Peridot..." you are struggling to say her name, or any word for that matter.

With one of your hands you try to guide Peridot into a more quick pace. She follows through, but stops attending your chest with her mouth and her fingers leave you alone. Steadying your breath, you preapre what must be coming next. With a last kiss on the bridge between your boobs, she takes position. And you feel it again reaching you. 

She kisses you again, tenderly. She accidentally touches your clit with the silicone tip and it entices a loud moan that is half lost between your lips. The kiss becomes more demanding as you trying to win over her and reclaim her mouth with yor tongue. You feel so needy, and wet. You try not to, but your hands guide the dildo in the right place and Peridot lets you. You are most certainly begging for release. The burn between your legs is unbearable.

Peridot sighs, and just as you thought, the blue dildo penetrates you so easily. Its basically slipping inside you, tight between your wet walls. You scratch Peridot's back and she stops midway "D-Don't... Please, Peridot..." you bite in her lower lip, hard and she whimpers "Go all the way, in i beg yo- Aah!" and she does.

It has been so long since you have felt this filled. For a moment you only think that you want to do the same for Peridot, because it feels so good inside you... And you moan fantansing about her legs ending sore and numb by how hard you could pound her. But the fantasy breaks free as Peridot has started moving in and out of you "I-Is this okay?"

"Oh, stars, Y-Yes... Just... K-Keep going" and stars as all you could catch behind your closed eyes. She's shy in her movements, but your hips take acting and start rocking fast. And if you thought you couldn't possibly feel any better, her teeth graces your neck "Peridot, I love you"

She stops and you open your eyes to find her staring at you like you got her whole world on your hands. You have an idea and move your legs fast, spinning her around so now you are wide open and the dildo has come out of you with a loud wet noise. She's in shock and her back flat against the bed. You have exchanged places.

You reclaim her lips, hungry and ready to come any moment. Harshly you grab her from behind her neck and shoulders and force her sit down, as you keep yourself on her lap but not relying any of your weight on her smaller frame. You find her hands kiss each before leaving them grabbing your boobs. With your hand, you move the blue consoler and it slides back in with the same ease. With your knees you start hopping and grinding against it as Peridot's wondrous hands massage your breasts. You knew your body well, because you have reached that sweet spot that makes your toes curl and your insides numb. It only makes you move faster and harder, and you are so close...

You could feel it, you could grasp it... You moan loud, you moan her name. She grabs your boobs, kisses your neck, you chin, she bites your collarbone and bruises it with her mouth and tongue, that feels heavy, so wet and warm on your burning skin. You relentlessly rock your hips and it wasn't until you heard her "Lapis, I love you so much", that you came. Without sound, with your body becoming closer and flushng against the sweaty skin of Peridot. You came, and become a mess of numb limbs as you fall on her and she gives up below your weight. 

You close your eyes not before riding off the consoler and with your last bit of strenght you rip it off Peridot, probably damaging the straps but you couldn't really care less. You finally drop on top of your lover and make her breathless "L-Lapis, you are seriously suffocating me this time..." she punches you softly and off her and your body falls right beside. She takes a few deep breaths and you feel yourself drifting away. 

She rolls on her side and hugs you. And the last thing you do is tangle your legs and arms with hers, before you fall asleep blissfully.

  


  
When you wake up, she's gone. The room is dark and the only light comes from the moonlight seeping through the half opened curtains. You hear the shower running and start grinning.

You stand up fast, ignoring the sore spots on your neck and your trembling legs, and run for the shower. Inside, Peridot is currently busy scrubbing her arms. Probably getting rid of all the after sex sweat on her skin. She doesn't notice you one bit, and you take your time sliding the glass door and going behind her.

You hug her from behind, and she screams and jumps from your assault. With one arm around her waist, your free hand dangerously goes up her leg threatening her core "Are you ready for a next round?"

"L-Lapis-" she won't stop your hands as you do as you please. Instead the little sounds that pour from her partly open lips encourages you to take her. 

You feel overjoyed, as maybe this could be your turn to use the consoler on your petite lover. The thought drives you mad, and keeps you going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Im enjoying this fic too much, I never meant for it to become more than two chapters. I can't promise more though, maybe something comes up for giving Lapis' human life some closure.


End file.
